


Waltz

by cherryprint



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, satzu are dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryprint/pseuds/cherryprint
Summary: "And isn't a chance of rejection worse than a lifetime of what if?"Tzuyu's too scared to follow her dreams, so Sana has to give her the push she needs.





	Waltz

The hallways of Tzuyu’s school were bustling with activity, filled to the brim with people going to and from different classes, chatting with their friends and walking together. 

In the tide of people, though, Tzuyu stood still, almost unmoving. Occasionally, a passing student would bump into her, making her stumble and mutter our a quick apology.

Of course, she had somewhere she should have been going as well, yet she didn't move, enthralled by a flyer taped to the wall, one edge folded and unsecured. Still, it was clear to anyone who looked what the flyer advertised.

The school’s dance team had openings, and was holding auditions for new members to apply to. 

As a child, Tzuyu had always dreamed of joining the school’s team, ever since her parents had taken her to see one of their performances. She immediately begged to be enrolled in a dance studio, and her parents had obliged.

She'd stayed with that academy for a number of years, but as a freshman in high school, she was nearing the upper limit of what they could offer. Auditioning for the high school team seemed to be a logical next step. It made sense.

Yet Tzuyu found herself making the decision that no, she wouldn't audition this year.

“Tzuyu!”

Tzuyu blinked, turning towards where the poke on her shoulder came from. “Sana?”

Sana’s eyes drifted to the flyer next to Tzuyu. “Ooh, dance team? You do dance, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you gonna audition?”

Tzuyu pursed her lips. “No, probably not.”

“Why not?” Sana pouted. “If you auditioned, I bet you’d make it in. It’s not that hard, trust me.” 

Sana was a sophomore, a year above Tzuyu, and she was on the dance team. Tzuyu met her at lunch, with neither of them having anywhere else to sit, and they were fast friends.

Sana would always invite Tzuyu to watch their performances, but Tzuyu would have gone anyways. She guesses she would have been drawn to watching Sana too, even if Sana hadn’t told her to. She was an amazing dancer by anyone's standards.

“Well, I’m just a freshman, you know? I feel like I wouldn’t make it in.”

“I made it in as a freshman,” Sana said, and Tzuyu just shrugged.

“Yeah, but of course you made it in. You're really talented.”

“So are you! You’re better than I was when I tried out. You'll make it in.”

Tzuyu blushed a little at the compliment, giving Sana a weak smile and shaking her head, making Sana huff. “Tzuyu, come on.”

“You should be going to class, Sana. You'll be late.”

“You should be, too,” Sana retorted, but she turned on her heel and began to quickly walk away. Indeed, they both should have been going - the hallway was nearly empty now.

“You better change your mind about the dance team!” Tzuyu could hear Sana call out to her as they separated from each other. She ignored it and kept walking.

.

Tzuyu had just stepped out of the last class of her day when Sana was on her again, pulling her aside.

“You changed your mind about the audition?”

Tzuyu sighed. “Sana, I’m not auditioning. The applications are due this afternoon. It’s final.”

“There’s still an hour, Tzuyu. It’s not too late.”

Tzuyu only shook her head, and Sana slouched. “Why won't you even try?”

“I wouldn't make it in anyways! I'm just another freshman who dances. There are older girls trying out who are more experienced than me, better than me. Why should I even try when there's so much competition that my chances are nonexistent?”

“Tzuyu, you’re not just another freshman. You’re one of the most talented dancers I know! And isn’t a chance of rejection so much better than a lifetime of what if? Because I promise you, if you don’t try out, you’ll regret it.”

Tzuyu didn’t respond, looking away, and Sana let out a long, deep sigh.

“Here, come with me.” Sana grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and began to walk away.

“What? Come with you? To where?”

Sana ignored her, just continuing to go through the school.

Tzuyu let herself be pulled along by Sana, not mentioning that she’d surely be late now. She couldn't say no to Sana, not when she was this determined.

They came to the school’s auditorium, and Sana pulled Tzuyu into the room and up onto the stage. The room was dim, filled with rows and rows of empty chairs and the modest stage that the two stood on. 

Sana quickly scurried behind stage, and in just a minute the spotlights snapped on, making Tzuyu flinch at the light. A few moments after, Sana emerged, rejoining Tzuyu on stage and fiddling with her phone.

“Sana, what are you-”

She shushed Tzuyu, tapping the screen a few times before setting the phone on the ground. As she did, it started to play a song - the song that she had seen Sana and the rest of the team dance to many times before, in practices and performances. It was the team’s signature song, their signature routine. Just from going to performances, Tzuyu knew it by heart.

“You know the dance for this, right?” Sana asked, and Tzuyu nodded. She’d seen the dance enough, and done it by herself in the privacy of her house, to have a good grasp on the whole thing.

“What are you planning here, Sana?”

Sana grinned. “Dance with me.”

“What? Dance...with you?”

“Yeah! Come on, the song’s already almost to the first chorus. We don't have all day.”

“Why?”

“To prove you’re good enough for the team. Besides, it’ll be fun.”

“...Okay.” Tzuyu took a few hesitant steps, until she was next to Sana.

“Just follow my lead.” The chorus finally began, and Sana started dancing. Slowly, hesitant at first, Tzuyu joined in too.

It took her a minute of the song, but Tzuyu was finally able to lose herself in the music. She forgot the audition, forgot the dance team - she almost forgot that she was dancing with Sana, matching her every move. She just danced.

She struck the final pose of the dance as the song blared out it's final note, and she heard clapping.

With a blink she turned her head to see Sana next to her, in the same pose with one key difference. While Tzuyu’s hands were up, Sana’s were lowered as she gave Tzuyu applause.

Somehow, Sana looked different now, under the bright spotlight of the auditorium. 

“See, Tzuyu? How was that? Fun, right?”

Tzuyu shrugged, relaxing and lowering her arms. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“More importantly, once you got warmed up, your dance was perfect.”

“Perfect?”

“Perfect.” Sana smiled warmly. “You matched me, move for move, not a single mistake. I was watching, that’s seriously impressive.”

“And you're not just saying that?”

“I swear it. Now do you finally see that you’re more than good enough?”

“Maybe,” Tzuyu broke into a wide grin. “Maybe you’re right. Is it too late for an application?”

“Thirty minutes left - better get moving.”

As Tzuyu took out her phone, preparing to send in her own application, she couldn’t help but notice a new feeling inside her. Suddenly, she couldn’t look in Sana’s eyes as she smiled at her, bringing an arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders and patting her on the arm.

She wondered if Sana had always been this pretty.

.

Tzuyu stood in front of the auditorium door, waiting for her name to be called, for her audition to begin.

She took a deep breath out of habit, but found that she wasn’t really nervous. For the first time she could remember, she felt confident, ready to go - she mentally thanked Sana for that.

“Chou Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu perked up, walking to the auditorium’s double doors and pushing them open.

Her dreams rested on this audition, but all she could think about was how Sana had promised to meet her for lunch afterwards.


End file.
